


Stars shining bright above you

by Morenita326



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: The entire ship is in the dark and only astrophysics has some light, not only from the stars,





	Stars shining bright above you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/gifts).



> This fic is a toast to Helen, Virgil of my fic writing.

Astrophysics is in the dark when he crosses the door, only the simmering lights of the screen that show the stars as possible constellations, fall on the panels and consoles. A pricking noise rises from beneath the central panel. He stops and watches her silhouette move in the dark until she stands up.

He watches her move. Her body slides through air and, as some faint light beams find her, loosen threads of hair twinkle around her face. She is so engrossed that there’s nothing cloaking her and she’s even greater than when she puts up that perfect Federation officer mask on. Her skin is so fresh, her hidden smile about to hit her lips any second, her amazement lighting her tone. He can almost hear her thoughts. He smiles at that.

“You know, you could give me a hand anytime, Commander” she slides around and down the central console and then pops her head to smile at him and hide again.

He approaches the console smiling, _give her a hand_. _Oh, he could give her more than that, so much more. Now he can see her bare skin glimmering under the real stars of home and his hands tracing paths along the warmth of her body. A hand_ , he thinks as he squats next to her in the dim light of the stars and stares at her for a few seconds. She’s about to turn but looks at him from the corner of her eye. Time lingers. Her heart pounds in anticipation, he holds his breath and remains still. _She can almost feel his touch, his warmth surrounding her._ Time catches up and she turns to look at him with a bright smile and asks for a tool. He remains still, now she holds her breath and his heart pounds. They are too close. She raises her eyes to meet his and her lips part needing air. They are at kissing distance, light years away, worlds apart and so in love.

Her hand slips down in a mess of different components, she’s startled at the sudden movement and he reacts reaching out to her, circling her back with one arm, ready to pull her away, but then something clicks and energy comes back. His breath feels warm under her ear, she slightly moves her face to the side.

“Tuvok to Captain Janeway” the vulcan voice stirs the air.

Kathryn looks into Chakotay’s eyes.

“Janeway, here” he is still holding her unable to move away.

“Energy has been restored. Apparently, it worked”

“Acknowledged, Lieutenant”

She can perfectly feel her body turning on to him, circling his neck with her arms, falling into his kiss under the bright lights of day but instead she lays a hand on his chest.

“We made it” she nods raising both eyebrows and standing up and away.


End file.
